


Dandy Andy

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Australia, M/M, Melbourne, Trans Character, dandy fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: Captains of Industry has a new client. A dandy, looking for tailored clothes and cool shoes. He encounters the scrutiny of Sherlock Holmes and braces for the worst, which can be pretty bad.





	Dandy Andy

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's been eight months since I wrote any Captains! I've sure had a busy year. So pleased to be back, with a little about Andy, who was first mentioned in Yarnbombs Away.

Andy Phillips is a dandy rather than a hipster. He will tell you that for free, emphatically. He used to re-tailor his own outfits from second-hand suits and fabrics. Skinny-leg trousers; embroidered waistcoats; brocaded jackets. Velvet collar trim, cravats, a pocket watch.

He’s clean-shaven because even with the T, his beard isn’t much.

Now his top surgery is done, Andy’s in a new role at the Royal Victorian Eye and Ear hospital. Now he’s finally getting Mycroft Holmes to tailor a suit for him. Greg is making beautiful boots-with-spats to match.

Andy learned about Captains of Industry’s artisans from his friends Sally and Molly – who knitted his first packing for him, size to match jeans or his tight dandy trousers.

Andy can feel Sherlock’s gaze measuring everything about him, from the shape of his jaw to the softness still around his hips. He braces for it. The comments. The judgement.

All Sherlock says is, “Anderson Phillips, isn’t it?  Recent promotion. Congratulations. Your paper on bone conduction implant systems is instructive. Tell me, what are the chances of someone hijacking the sound processor? I’ve a client claiming to hear voices. Turns out John and I can hear them too.”

Andy tells Sherlock about hearing aids and helps to solve a mystery. Damn if it doesn’t make him feel like a million bucks.


End file.
